


The Prettiest Girl in this whole WcDonalds

by astralprojects



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Flirting, F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Other, Polyamory, himari and tomoe are serving up love and looks, part time jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24651913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astralprojects/pseuds/astralprojects
Summary: For one customer in particular, Himari and Tomoe will give even more than their best.They'll give them every last flirting line in their bookmarked webpage.
Relationships: Shirokane Rinko/Udagawa Tomoe, Shirokane Rinko/Uehara Himari, Udagawa Tomoe/Uehara Himari, Udagawa Tomoe/Uehara Himari/Shirokane Rinko
Comments: 15
Kudos: 60





	The Prettiest Girl in this whole WcDonalds

It was a rare phenomenon when all of Himari's, Tomoe's, Aya's, and Kanon's shifts aligned.

On an ordinary day, they would have shifts in pairs - Tomoe and Himari, Aya and Kanon, working the tills together. Those pairs would be switched and changed from time to time, but that wasn't exactly common. Other times, they worked alone or in a trio.

Occurrences like these, while irregular, weren't at all unwelcome.

Tomoe mimed an elaborate drum beat on the counter without putting much thought into it. Fewer people were in today than was normal for the store: all four employees weren't crucial in manning the front, but the extra hands were appreciated nonetheless.

"I'm bored, Babe," Himari whined for the sixth time that day. One more complaint, and her previous record would have been broken. "Why can't Sayo-san or Hina-senpai come in and drive the store bankrupt from fry overload or something?"

"Wouldn't we just get more money from that though?" Tomoe inquired, beginning to feel a kinship with Himari's boredom. 

"Yeah, but still…"

A customer walked in and Himari brightened instantaneously, jolting upright. They didn't notice her, gravitating towards Aya like all the previous customers had; Tomoe couldn't help but laugh as Himari fumed.

"This sucks," Himari remarked, slouching down in dissatisfaction. 

The usual whirr of the store's entryway rang out as the automatic doors opened. Tomoe and Himari straightened themselves up within a second upon seeing the new customer - they had to look absolutely dashing for this regular, or as dashing as they could in a WcDonalds employee outfit anyway.

Rinko smiled tentatively as she neared Tomoe, glad that she had caught them on their shifts.

"Heya Rinko," Tomoe began, a smirk on her face. "Come to this place often?"

Himari watched with wide eyes and bated breath as the two interacted, just as she did with each encounter they shared; this was her fantasy playing out, after all. 

Ideally Tomoe would have smelt a little less of salt and vats of oil, though.

"What brought you back?" she teased. "Is it me?"

Himari cleared her throat beside her.

"Sorry, I was just reciting the line, is it us?"

Rinko giggled slightly, the sound barely audible. 

"I didn't know you were… Working today, Tomoe, Himari," she bluffed, omitting the fact that she had planned this.

A nod was sent in Himari's direction. She pumped her fist discreetly, happy to get an invitation into their chat.

"Well, we are!" Tomoe exclaimed, flirtatious demeanour slipping. Her expression changed as she noticed, transitioning back into that attitude with ease. "Lucky, huh? We get to see a girl as cute as you here now."

Himari grinned - her last surf on the internet had taught her all the tactics she needed to know.

"Hey, hey, Rinko!" she interjected. "Do you wanna know what my shirt is made out of?"

"Knitted cotton…?" Rinko answered with uncertainty.

"Girlfriend material," Himari corrected, bringing out the horrific finger guns as she did.

"But aren't… Matsubara-san and Maruyama-san… Wearing the same thing?"

Himari froze in place. This was not the retort she expected to face.

Tomoe came to her aid - her preplanned back-up. Himari had never been so grateful.

"Wait, Rinko! Were you talking to me?" Tomoe checked.

"N-No, sorry, I was… Answering Himari…"

"Well then," Tomoe leant onto the tabletop, blowing her fringe out of her eyes in a way that she hoped seemed alluring. "please start."

"U-Um!" Rinko's gaze darted to the electronic boards behind Tomoe. "I… Should probably order…"

"Want us to choose for you?" Tomoe offered.

"Huh?"

"Don't think too hard about the decision, Rinko!" Himari assured her. "Just let us do the work."

"Okay," Rinko agreed hesitantly. "Why not, right?"

"Right!" Himari cheered. "So, how about a WcMake-out with us to go?"

Rinko was wandering somewhere between laughing and expressing physical pain at that.

"Babe, that one kinda bombed," Tomoe admitted. "Rinko, I know that this isn't a supermarket, but we're checking you out right now."

"B-But I haven't even… Ordered yet…?"

"We're losing her, Babe!" Himari yelled out, hitting Tomoe's arm to alert her. "Wait, we're actually supposed to be serving her! Tomoe~! It was your turn to remind me this time!"

"I'm sorry, I got it!" Tomoe spluttered, punching in a random search term into her online menu. "What did you come in for, Rinko? We'll get you something based off of that."

"Just… A dessert and drink…" Rinko trailed off, mumbling her next words at a volume they could hardly hear from their position behind the counter. "I just wanted to see you both, honestly…"

"Aw, Rinko, that's so sweet of you!" Himari gushed. "How about a cookie?"

"Yes, please."

Tomoe bit back a smile. "Do you want any raisins?"

"No, thank you…"

Wiggling her eyebrows up and down suggestively, Himari continued on for Tomoe. "How about a date?"

Rinko smiled at that. This was the first remark of the afternoon that hadn't been absolutely dreadful.

"I'd… Quite like that, actually…"

Tilting her head to one side, Tomoe blinked. "Uh, they don't actually have dates in the cookies, Rinko. We were flirting with you again. You know that, right?"

"Yes…"

"Well, we're never not flirting with her!" Himari piped up; she seemingly malfunctioned when Rinko's answer registered. "W-Wait, really? You'd go on a date with us?"

"Yes?" Rinko replied, a look of confusion taking hold of her last expression. "Why wouldn't I…?"

Tomoe slammed a hand on the counter triumphantly. "Hah! You have to go on a date with us now, Rinko! Awesome~!"

Rinko chuckled, smiling warmly. However, that wasn't to say that there was nothing perplexing her.

"Tomoe…?"

"Yeah, Babe?" Tomoe responded. 

"We're dating," Rinko pointed out plainly. "We've been dating… For nearly a year now. What reason would I have… Not to go on a date with you…?"

The pair froze completely, an absolute lack of movement consuming them. They resembled statues, albeit ones caught in a moment of pure shame and realisation: it alarmed even Aya and Kanon on the other edge of the till.

"Now that you mention it…"

"Yeah, I guess we…"

Rinko giggled. "I appreciate you… Doing things like these, though. It's cute… Very cute…"

Himari lit up at the praise, leaving Tomoe to fend for herself in her current state of shock. 

"Aw, you think we're cute?" she teased.

"There hasn't been a time… Where I didn't," Rinko answered, her smile practically glowing. She chuckled a little. "Dorks."

Rinko bit her lip, taking a deep breath in. She had been preparing herself for this. Arranging their schedules and shifts to align, making sure that she wouldn't be disrupting sales, even going to Lisa to gain confidence in what she was about to do.

Grabbing Tomoe by the collar, Rinko dove in and kissed her; she relished in the blush on Tomoe's face and the excited squeak the sight elicited - the sight she had brought on - from Himari with smug satisfaction. It didn't hurt to indulge her girlfriend's fantasies from time to time.

(Rinko didn't regard Aya's scream of surprise and Kanon's shocked, and somewhat scared, 'fuee' with fondness, however, but she wasn't exactly focused on anything but her girlfriends right then.)

Breaking apart from Tomoe with a bit of reluctance, Rinko turned her attention to the girl besides her. Himari squealed in delight as Rinko shuffled towards her, already lunging forward and embracing the affection coming her way.

Rinko laughed at the girl's antics; her enthusiasm had always been endearing and electrifying all the same. That cute expression was out once more and— ah, she had been admiring Himari for too long again.

Himari's lower lip stuck out in that pout both Rinko and Tomoe adored. "Hey, don't tease m—"

Cutting her off, Rinko kissed Himari just as she did Tomoe, that same satisfaction lingering from before. Himari sighed blissfully, adjusting herself to fit Rinko better.

She didn't get to enjoy the feeling for long, though. Rinko figured that the workers deserved at least some remnants of professionalism: she would be overstaying her time soon.

Only her time and not her welcome, though. Rinko knew she was always welcome with Himari and Tomoe.

As she walked away, Rinko could feel their stares burning into her back. Himari grinned eye to eye, jumping from joy slightly on the spot. 

The situation had only just begun to get through to Tomoe, who simply mumbled out a last statement as she forfeited her competence, helpless. 

"You don't want your cookie…?"

**Author's Note:**

> Himari and Tomoe as co-workers and part-timers is surprisingly unexplored in fanfics, if it's used at all. There's so much fun you can have with this, honestly.


End file.
